Siempre seras tu , Siempre sere yo
by cinti.linda
Summary: bella ,jasper y rosalie encontraran amistad , hermandad y muy probablemente amor en una aventura de vida con risas y lagrimas acompañalos en su aventura
1. Chapter 1

**SIEMPRE SERAS TU Y SIEMPRE SERE YO **

**CAP 1**

**BELLA POV**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

mi vida es buena tengo los mejores abuelos del mundo Mark swan y callie swan , ellos más que mis abuelos eran mis padres desde que tengo memoria solo los he tenido a ellos , vivimos en el estado de conericcut ,en Hartford mi abuelo es vicepresidente de un bufete de abogados , mi abuela tiene 2 florerías , vivimos muy bien mi abuelo gana lo que quiere pero tenemos una vida sencilla , eso sí vivimos en una muy buena zona es un casa grande pero no con grandes lujos no tenemos servicio domestico como todos en la colonia mi abuela y yo hacemos los quehaceres , yo tengo 14 años voy a la escuela Hilton muy cerca de mi casa.

Mi vida social no era mucho en si solo tengo una amiga se llama Ángela weber, pero el día de hoy no asintió a clases. Estaba en el patio a punto de irme a mi casa cuando sean un idiota de mi clase comenzó a molestar

vamos lindura por qué no vamos al cine te va a gustar -me dijo yo seguí mi camino pero seguía molestando

no estoy interesada y no salgo con idiotas -le conteste

vamos de seguro eres como todas un zorra que se hace la puritana -me dijo

púdrete sean -le dije pero me tomo de los hombros y intento besarme el cuello me tenía muy bien a corralada

suéltame! -le dije el comenzó a subir mi falda

no te hagas la difícil lindura te va a gustar -me dijo el cerdo

que la sueltes de une buena vez! -dijo alguien eso asombro al idiota y yo tome mi oportunidad le di un rodillazo en la entrepierna se alego un poco de mi y le di un buen derechazo en el rostro

-idiota no vuelvas a tocarme! -le grite frente a mi tenia a un chico alto con un cabello rubio oscuro como miel de ojos color aceitunado

gracias -le dije

Ho no tienes que darlas muy buen derechazo -me dijo sonriendo

gracias ,enserio tu me diste la oportunidad de poder dejarle claras las cosas -le dije sean seguía retorciéndose del dolor

no hay de que -me dijo

porque no te invito una soda como agradecimiento -le dije

no es necesario y espero a mi prima a lo siento no me he presentado soy jasper whitlock

insisto y tu prima es bienvenida -le dije

bien a y sean una cosita mas podrá saberse defender sola pero vuélvete acercar a ella o ponerle un dedo en sima y te las vas a ver conmigo -le dijo nos quedamos en la puerta esperando a su prima

bueno ahora me toca presentarme a mi Isabela swan -le dije cuando una chica un poco más alta que yo de cabellera rubia un poco más clara que la de jasper corrió hacia nosotros

hola siento la tardanza -le dijo a jasper

no importa rose te presento a Isabela swan -le dije ella me volteo a ver

hola mucho gusto soy rosalie hale -se presento

mucho gusto rosalie ,le estaba diciendo a tu primo que si querían ir a mi casa por una soda se lo debo -le dije

por mi no hay problema pero cuéntenme porque se lo debes -me pregunto

me salvo de un idiota -le dije

en realidad yo no hice nada no fue necesario ella solita se encargo del yo solo le di la distracción para hacerlo -le dijo él , caminamos hasta mi casa abrí la puerta

abuela! Ya llegue -grite cuando entre

en la cocina -grito de vuelta

vamos -les dije

segura que a tu abuela no le va importar -me pregunto rosalie

no ,no se preocupen vamos -les dije me siguieron hasta la cocina , mi abuela estaba terminando de arreglar las flores de la cocina

hola abuela te presento a jasper whitlock y a rosalie hale -le dije

mucho gusto chicos son los primeros amigos que bella trae -dijo mi abuela

mucho gusto Sra. swan -dijeron ambos

bueno quieren tomar algo -pregunto mi abuela

unas sodas estarían muy bien abue -le dije nos la sirvió

ok bueno porque no van a la sala mientras termino de hacer la comida -nos pregunto

ok -dijimos los tres , y fuimos a la sala

vives solo con tu abuela -me pregunto rose

no vivo con mi abuelo también -le dije

y en qué grupo vas -me pregunto jasper

en el c -le dije -y ustedes

yo en el b -dijo rose

yo en A -me dijo jasper , platicamos por un largo rato hasta que mi abuela nos llamo

bueno siéntense a comer -nos dijo

no queremos molestar -dijeron ambos

no digan tonterías no es molestia y me sentiría muy ofendida si no aceptan -les dijo

gracias señora swan -dijeron , comimos y conversamos un poco más , la comida estuvo deliciosa la abuela hiso lasaña receta familiar que me encanta

bueno muchas gracias por todo pero nos tenemos que ir -dijo jasper

ok yo los acompaño a la puerta- dije

gracias -dijo rose

no hay de que , nos vemos mañana en la escuela -les dije

claro hasta mañana -me dijeron

Ayude a la abuela a lavar los platos y subí a hacer la tarea, cuando por fin la termine me puse a escuchar música, ya como a las 8 de la noche baje el abuelo había llegado, baje corriendo las escaleras y corrí a abrazarlo

hola como te fue en el trabajo -le pregunte , mi abuelo era un hombre muy apuesto , alto ,de ojos color gris y cabello castaño oscuro y muy joven tenía solo 50 años , mi abuela era muy guapa un poco más alta que yo pero mi consuelo era que todavía podía crecer aunque no es que este tan pequeña mido 1.68 , cabello entre rojizo y café , ojos café y tenía un hermosa figura también es muy joven tiene 49 años

muy bien mi bells -me dijo , saludo a la abuela y nos sentamos a cenar yo solo quería cereal había comido mucha lasaña pero es que amo esa lasaña

hoy tu nieta trajo a dos amigos -le conto

a si eso es muy raro -dijo el – bueno cuéntame como los conociste -me pregunto

ok estaba en la escuela sin molestar a Nadie pero alguien comenzó a molestarme y jasper me defendió -le dije no quería entrar en detalles

no mientas bella -me dijo el

ok , sean me molesto y no me quería soltar y jasper le dijo que me soltara pero no fue necesario llegar a mas por que le di un golpe en la entrepierna y un derechazo -le dije

menos mal que te sabes defender-me dijo mi abuela

si no paso a mayores -les dije

bien porque no me hubiera importado que es solo un niño -me dijo el abuelo

bueno el punto es que le dije que le invitaba un soda y también a su prima y lo demás es historia -les dije

espero conocerlos pronto -me dijo el abuelo , cenamos y me fui a dormir

Y así comenzó nuestra amistad ,ya había pasado un mes Ángela no volvía a la escuela a su papa

Lo transfirieron a Canadá, y jasper, rose y yo nos volvimos inseparables, a mis abuelos les caían muy bien.

Estábamos en el balcón de mi cuarto que era enorme sentados los tres con los pies colgando

-jasper rose puedo preguntarles algo sin que se molesten -pregunte

-claro -me dijo rose

-porque nunca hablan de sus papas -les pregunte

-mmm… bueno nuestros papas, son médicos y nunca están en casa hace mas de 6 meses que no los vemos todo nuestra vida ha sido así -me dijo jasper

-yo lo siento no quería molestar con mi pregunta -les dije

-no molestas era cuestión de tiempo -me dijo rose

Me contaron que los cuida una niñera pero que tampoco les pone mucha atención, que nunca les han hecho un cumpleaños, en fin que solo se tienen ellos.

-bueno ahora me tienen a mi también -les dije ellos solo me sonrieron

- y tus papas -me pregunto rose

-no lo sé y la verdad no mi importa tengo a mis abuelos desde que tengo memoria siempre que mis abuelos quieren hablarme de eso me niego porque ellos son mis padres y no puedo estar mas bendecida -les dije

-si son muy buenos tus abuelos -me dijo jasper

-sí que lo son -les dije

Mañana era el cumpleaños de rose me costó mucho sacarle la fecha y el de jasper hace 2 meses que había sido. Yo les daría su primera fiesta de cumpleaños

-abuela, necesito de tu ayuda -le dije

-para que -me pregunto

-bueno es que mañana es cumpleaños de rose y nunca ha tenido un pastel una fiesta de cumpleaños y jasper tampoco hace 2 meses lo fue y me gustaría hacerles un pastel solo necesito que me des la receta del pastel de chocolate -le dije

-claro yo te ayudo -me dijo preparamos un pastel grande, lo decoramos y lo guardamos para mañana. Era sábado así que me desperté temprano y le pedir al abuelo que me llevara al centro comercial para comprarles su regalo tenía unos ahorros. Como a las 3 de la tarde después de arreglarme fui por ellos.

-hola bella -me dijo jasper cuando me abrió

-hola jasper por que no vamos a mi casa tengo algo que mostrarles -le dije

-ok deja le llamo a rose -me dijo un par de minutos después salieron, caminamos hasta mi casa cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta me detuve

-ok espero no me maten después de esto -les dije

- porque lo haríamos -me dijo rose, abrí la puerta, los guie hasta el comedor donde había un cartel que decía feliz cumpleaños rose y jas y había unos cuantos globos

-feliz cumpleaños -les dijimos mis abuelos y yo, la cara de rose y de jasper era para la posteridad pero no decían nada comencé a pensar que realmente si se había se habían enojado

-yo lo siento...-pero rose no me dejo terminar me abrazo

-gracias bella nunca nadie había hecho algo como esto por nosotros -me dijo llorando

-bueno por un momento pensé que se habían enojado -le dije

-no jamás -me dijo me soltó y jasper me abrazo

-gracias bella nunca pensé en esto -me dijo

-de nada se los dije ahora también nos tienen a nosotros -le dije, abrazaron a mis abuelos

-muchas gracias por todo esto es la primera vez que alguien hace esto para nosotros -dijo jasper

-no es necesario los cumpleaños son para celebrar -dijo mi abuelo

- espero les guste el pastel lo hicimos bella y yo -dijo la abuela

-seguro esta delicioso -dijo rose.

Partimos el pastel y abrimos los regalos, a rose le regale una blusa y a jasper un disco de su grupo preferido, mi abuelo le regalo a rose una mochila y a jasper un bate de béisbol deporte que les encanta a ambos y mi abuela les regalo a rose unos aretes y a jasper un comic.

Pasaron un par de meses y seguíamos tan inseparables. Llegue a la casa después de un día de clases y encontré a mis abuelos en la sala con esa mirada melancólica, lo había olvidado cada año en esta fecha 14 de junio se ponían así nunca quise preguntar porque pero la verdad es que quería saber no me gustaba verlos así. Los salude y me senté con ellos en la sala

-abuelo, abuela porque siempre en esta fecha se ponen así no me gusta que estén tristes -les dije, se miraron por un momento

-realmente quieres saber -me pregunto la abuela, asique tenía que ver con mis padres

-si -les dije

-hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro hijo de tu padre -me dijo el abuelo

-ok lo siento mucho -les dije

-no quieres saber la historia al fin y al cabo es tu historia -me pregunto la abuela

-no, no es necesario yo sé quiénes son mis padres y son ustedes -les dije

Los siguientes días había estado pensando en ello. Estábamos jasper y yo en el patio de su casa rose había ido a hacer un trabajo.

-ok llevas varios días muy pensativa que te preocupa -me pregunto suspire

-es sobre mis padres creo que sería buena idea conocer la historia aunque también creo que mis padre son mis abuelo así que no le veo mucho el sentido a saber -le dije me miro

-es importante que sepas la verdad que te detiene -me pregunto

-no lose -le dije

-no será que en el fondo te importa más de lo que crees , tal vez tienes miedo a saber la verdad -me dijo y es verdad tengo cierto miedo a saber por qué de las cosas

-me sabes leer muy bien -le dije

-he aprendido a conocerte -me dijo -solo piensa en ello no tienes que tomar una decisión hoy -dijo

lo pensé toda la tarde pensando, tarde que temprano tenía que saberlo ya con mi pijama puesta ,baje a la sala donde estaban mis abuelos cada uno leyendo su libro

-podemos hablar -le pregunte sentándome frente de ellos, bajaron sus libros y me miraron

-claro de que quieres hablar hija -me pregunto suspire

-quiero saber quiénes fueron ellos los que me trajeron al mundo -les dije, me miraron sorprendidos

-ok si así lo quieres -me dijo el abuelo

-hace poco mas de 14 años nuestro hijos Charlie tenía una novia René ellos eran tan jóvenes ambos tenían 15 casi 16 años cuando ella quedo embarazada de ti -dijo mi abuela

-los apoyamos querían casarse pero cuando naciste entraron en pánico y se fueron -me dijo

-simplemente me dejaron? -pregunte, sorprendida me miraron

-no hay mas historia de tras pero no sé si sea bueno que sepas todo no sé si lo tomaras bien -me dijo ella

-si vamos hablar de esto quiero saberlo todo -les dije

-bien, ellos estaban tan espantados en cuanto naciste se fueron un día después, al mes supe que estaban metidos en problemas de drogas, los padres de ella no querían saber nada ni de ti ni de su hija, y nunca más supe de él y entonces nosotros te criamos como nuestra -me dijo la abuela, dolía sí que dolía estaba sorprendida, dios esperaba que me dijeran que estaban muertos pero estaban vivos quien sabe donde

-gracias por contármelo ahora lo sé -les dije les di un beso y subí a dormir bueno no realmente a dormir, ahora entendía por qué no quería saber si me dolía, tenía ganas de llorar yo no suelo llorar siempre he sido alegre casi nunca tengo motivo para hacerlo. Llame a la única persona con la podría hablar de esto

-hey bella que pasa -me pregunto jasper al contestar

-ya lose todo -le dije conteniendo las lagrimas

-ok y que paso -me pregunto

-me dejaron un día después de nacer jasper -le dije con un nudo en la garganta

-lo siento cariño -me dijo -suéltalo cariño-y comencé a llorar el solo me dejo llorar y me consoló

-siento haberte hecho escucharme llorar -le dije

-hey para eso estamos ya estas mejor -me pregunto

-si gracias lo necesitaba -le dije -creo que es hora de duerma -le dije

-descansa -me dijo

-igual y gracias – le dije y colgué.

Han pasado un par de meses de eso, no volvimos a tocar el tema no era necesario

-que pasa chicos por que tienen esa cara –les pregunte cuando llegamos a su casa

-nuestros padres están en casa –dijeron ambos

-como lo saben –pregunte

-porque solo cuando llegan se abren las ventanas –me dijeron y era verdad estaban abiertas no lo había notado.

-chicos que es lo que los tienes así –les pregunte

-es solo que estamos acostumbrados a que no estén siempre están viajando con los médicos sin fronteras y es difícil –me dijo rose, ella solo tenía a su mama su padre murió sin saber que tendría una hija.

**JASPER POV **

Tener a bella de amiga era genial los tres somos inseparables, sus abuelos nos aprecian mucho y a rose y a mí nos encanta estar con ellos.

Nuestros padres eran los 3 unos geniales doctores, pero nunca estaban con nosotros y eso nos duele pero también estamos molestos que no somos lo suficiente para ellos.

Hoy cuando me desperté no esperaba que mis padres regresaran. Bella nos veía a rose y a mi preocupada

-quieren que los deje solos –pregunto ella

-no bella quédate aquí todo está normal no van a pasar mucho tiempo aquí –dijo rose, ella solo asintió

Entramos a la casa los tres estaban sentados en la sala, mi madre es una mujer muy hermosa sorprendentemente peli roja, sus ojos son como los míos es alta y esbelta su nombre es Mackenzie hale. Mi padre es alto muy parecido a mí o es lo que dicen, cabello rubio, ojos cafés, es delgado y está en forma su nombre es Héctor whitlock.

En cuanto a mi tía es una mujer hermosa también peli roja como mama, tiene los ojos color verde , es un poco más alta que mi mama su nombre es Marisa hale.

En cuanto mama nos vio se paro y nos abrazo a mí y a rose, aunque me gustaría negarlo la extrañaba amo a mi mama pero también quisiera negarlo, me gustaba cuando estaba aquí lo peor era que nunca duraba eso era lo que me dolía y molestaba.

-mama por qué no nos avisaron que volvían –pregunte

-queríamos darles una sorpresa hijo –me dijo mi papa mientras me abrazaba, rose también estaba abrazada a mi tía. Después de que pasamos el momento eufórico tome la mano de bella que se había quedado en la puerta tratando de darnos intimidad.

-quien es esta señorita –me pregunto mama

-nuestra mejor amiga –le dije

-Isabela swan en cantada de conocerla señora –dijo bella algo sonrojada

-el gusto es nuestro –dijo mi papa saludándola mi tía también la saludo

-bueno mucho gusto dejo que se pongan al día, nos vemos mañana en la escuela –dijo ella tomando su mochila del suelo

-no por favor quédate a comer –le pidió mi mama

-si por favor dijo mi tía –ella se veía dudosa

-anda bella quédate –le pedimos rose y yo

-ok muchas gracias, puedo hacer una llamada –pregunto

-si claro –dijo mi papa

Bella pidió permiso

-entonces bella a que se dedican tus abuelos –pregunto mi tía

-mi abuelo trabaja en un bufete de abogados y mi abuela tiene un florería –les dijo ella

Comimos y platicamos un poco al rato bella se fue así que solo quedamos nosotros, era raro pero a la vez genial tenerlos aquí.

Ya habían pasado más de 2 meses desde que habían llegado era el mayor tiempo que se habían quedado con nosotros por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que realmente éramos una familia. Iba bajando con rose las escaleras cuando los escuchamos conversar

-entonces mañana partimos Héctor –le pregunto mi tía a mi papa

-si por desgracia el premiso termino –le dijo el

-pero…-dijo mi mama

-lo sé pero tenemos un contrato que no podemos deshacer –dijo él, rose y yo nos miramos sorprendidos las cosas no habían cambiado subimos sin hacer ruido a mi cuarto

-no jas no pueden dejarnos como siempre –me dijo ella

-lo sé vámonos rose lejos que sientan lo que es que los abandonen –le dije decidido

-pero a donde –me pregunto

-no lo sé pero hagámoslo antes que ellos –le dije

-ok –me dijo hicimos un maleta cada uno con nuestras mochilas, tomamos nuestros ahorros y dejamos una nota, bajamos con cuidado las escaleras y salimos por la puerta de la cocina

-ahora a donde –pregunto rose

-no lo sé –le dije

-jas no importa a donde pera antes tenemos que despedirnos de bella no nos lo perdonaría –me dijo rose y era verdad

-bien vamos antes de que se haga mas noche, rodeamos la casa hasta que quedamos frente a balcón de su cuarto, tomamos unas cuantas piedritas y las a ventamos a la ventana y esperamos a que nos escuchara.

**BELLA POV **

Estaba por meterme en la cama cuando escuche que algo golpeaba mi ventana, cuando me asome me sorprendió ver a rose y jasper abrí la ventana y Salí al balcón.

-hola que pasa –les pregunte, note que traían sus mochilas

-bella nuestros papas se van de nuevo mañana y en esta ocasión nos iremos antes que ellos -me dijo jasper

-de que están hablando –les pregunte sin entender lo que decían

-bella nos vamos de aquí muy lejos para que no nos encuentren –dijo rose

-están locos y a donde van a ir –les pregunte sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando

-no lo sabemos a un pero muy lejos –me dijeron y vi en su mirada que decían la verdad

-pero no queríamos irnos sin despedirnos de ti –me dijeron ambos, pero yo no podía dejar que se fueran, ellos eran mis mejores amigos era como mi familia

-bien espérenme tantito –les dije

-bella que….-pero no los deje terminar, busque en mi closet una mochila y metí toda la ropa que pude tome mi alcancía y escribí una nota para mis abuelos

-bien podemos irnos –les dije ellos vieron mi mochila y comenzaron a negar

-bella no tu abuelos que –me dijeron demonios lo sabia pero sabrían entender

-no bella no puedes venir –me dijo jasper

-están locos si creen que los voy a dejar ir sin mi –les dije

-pero…-comenzó rose

-pero nada o voy con ustedes o no vamos ninguno –les dije

-bien –dijo jasper, les avente mi mochila comencé a bajar por el balcón

-que haces estás loca-me dijo jasper

-algo pero no puedo salir por la puerta de la cocina mis abuelos están abajo se darán cuenta –le dije era como 2 metros del balcón al piso pero par mi muy buena suerte la venta de abajo tenía unas tipo rejas donde podía poner los pies no sé cómo le hice pero baje sin ningún problema.

-bueno vámonos –les dije tomando mi mochila

Caminamos juntos saliendo de la cuadra para ver en qué lugar caímos.

**MACKENZI POV**

Por desgracia mañana partíamos de nuevo a áfrica, ya no queríamos hacerlo nuestros hijos están creciendo solos nos estamos perdiendo los mejores años de su vida este seria nuestro últimos viaje y después nos quedaríamos.

-vamos a hablar con los niños –le dije a mi hermana

-vamos –me dijo ella

Primero fuimos al cuarto de rose , pero no había nadie lo más seguro es que estén ambos en cuarto de jasper, pero al entrar al cuarto de jasper tampoco estaban , buscamos en el baño en la cocina nada y lo note sobre la cama de jasper había un sobre , con nuestros nombres.

_**Como siempre nos abandonan porque para ustedes es más importante su trabajo decidimos que nunca más les permitiremos que nos dejen así que esta vez los dejamos a ustedes **_ _**, no nos busquen no queremos que nos encuentren esperamos que sean felices.**_

_**Los queremos **_

_**Rose y jasper **_

Lagrimas corrían por mi rostro cuánto daño les hemos causado no me lo perdonaría si les pasa algo.

-tenemos que buscarlos kenzi –me dijo Héctor y Marisa

-sí pero donde ni si quiera sabemos que lugares frecuentan –le dije desesperada

-la casa de bella ella es su mejor amiga tal vez sabe algo –dijo Marisa

-vamos –dijo Héctor

Llegamos rápidamente a casa de bella tocamos la puerta ya era algo tarde nos abrió su abuelo

-buenas noches señor swan disculpe las molestias es que tenemos que hablar con bella –le dijo Marisa en medio de un sollozo

-pasen, que es lo que pasa –pregunto

-cariño que pasa –pregunto a abuela de bella

-señora lo que pasa es que jasper y rose han escapado de la casa y queríamos saber si bella sabe algo –le dije

-¡dios mío!... dejen despierto a bella –nos dijo su abuelo subiendo las escaleras solo esperaba que ella supiera algo

**CALLIE SWAN **

Solo espero que jas y rose estén bien y que bella sepa algo entre en su cuarto y cuando vi que no estaba y que había una nota en su cama sentí como si alguien me hubiera sacado el aire tome la carta con mis manos temblando.

_**Abuela, abuelo lo siento mucho se que lo que estoy haciendo los va a lastimar en serio que me odio por eso pero no podía dejarlos solos no a ellos que son como mis hermanos me voy con ellos lo siento abuelos les juro que en cuanto sepa donde estoy les marcare para que sepan que estoy bien espero me perdonen **_

_**Los ama con todo su corazón**_

_**Bella **_

-Mark no esta se fue con ellos –le dije cuando baje las escaleras

-¡que!... maldita sea –dijo el

-tenemos que buscarlos –le dije

-ya lose callie –me dijo alterado

-vamos a los lugares que frecuentan no creo que estén muy lejos –dijo la mama de jasper

-bien –dijo el papa de jasper, nos organizamos para salir a buscarlos no creemos que no salieron de mas ella de este lado de la carretera así que tenían que estar en la ciudad.

-si le pasa algo me muero Mark –le dije en el auto

-nos morimos los dos callie es lo único que nos queda solo espero que este bien pero cuando la encontremos tu nieta me va a escuchar –me dijo

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Espero les guste la idea de esta historia **

**Espero me dejen sus rewiev son lo que más amo jeje que me acompañen en este nuevo viaje, nos leemos pronto **

**Las quiere by cinti **


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2**

**BELLA POV **

Caminamos por 2 1/2 horas hasta que llegamos a un pequeño pueblo era muy hermoso hacia mucho frio estábamos buscando un hotel donde quedarnos, entre los tres tenemos 3150 dólares

-espero que haiga un hotel cerca –dijo rose titiritando de frio para nuestra buena suerte encontramos un pequeño hotel

-buenas noches tiene un habitación –pregunto jasper

-sí pero y sus padres –pregunto una señorita al ver que ninguno contestaba

-son 200 dólares la noche chicos –nos dijo al notar que no diríamos nada

-ok lo tomamos –dijimos los tres, jasper pago y la señorita nos llevó a nuestra habitación tenía dos camas matrimoniales, jasper se quedó en una y rose y yo en otra ya acostados pregunte

-que vamos hacer el dinero no durara eternamente

-c0nsegir algún trabajo de lo que sea en alguna tienda o algo –dijo jasper

-mañana lo resolveremos hay que dormir –dijo rose

Decir que descanse seria mentir pero al menos dormir calientita.

-buenos días –dijo jasper

-buenos días –contestamos rose y yo

Nos metimos a bañar, bajamos a desayunar, después de eso partimos a recorrer el pueblo su nombre es stars hollow

-este pueblo es hermoso –dijo rose

-sí que lo es –dije

-si un buen lugar para vivir –dijo jas

Pasamos gran parte del día paseando por el pueblo hasta que fuimos a una pequeña tienda donde sorprendentemente nos dieron trabajo , trabajamos empaquetando las compras de los clientes o a acomodando los estantes nos pagaron a 16 dólares la hora trabajamos solo 6 así que juntamos 288 dólares entre los 3.

Estuvimos dos días haciendo esto hoy era el 3 día desde que escapamos yo tenía que llamar a mis abuelos

-bella no crees que se van a enojar –me dijo jasper después de decirle que los llamaría

-jasper, rose deben de estar buscándonos como locos no tenemos que volver pero al menos tenemos que decirles que estamos bien –dije

-bien bella llama a tus abuelos lo más seguro es que nuestros papas ya ni estén en el país –dijo rose suspirado

-ok aquí voy –dije tomando el teléfono del hotel estaba muerta de nervios el teléfono sonó un par de veces cuando estaba por colgar contestaron

-bueno-pregunto la voz de la abuela pero no sonaba nada bien ¡demonios!

-abuela soy yo bella-le dije escuche como suspiro

-bella dios mío donde están no he dormido en 3 días –me dijo en medio de lágrimas, escuche que alguien hablaba con la abuela

-Isabela donde están-pregunto el abuelo más que enojado

-no te puedo decir abuelo pero estamos bien no se preocupen –le dije con la voz temblorosa

-¡que no me preocupe tenemos 3 días sin saber de ustedes si están bien los padres de rose y jasper no paran de llorar los hemos buscado hasta debajo de las piedras ya no sabemos dónde buscar por favor tenga un poquito de conciencia y regresen!...-dijo el

-lo siento abuelo no puedo espero me puedas perdonar te juro que yo no les quiero hacer lo que les hiso mi padre así que llamare todas las semanas y cuando pase un tiempo los iremos a visitar por favor abuelo perdona los amo –dije antes de colgar las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro rose me abrazo

-bella por qué no regresas a casa –me dijo jasper – no me gusta verte así

-no somos un equipo –les dije limpiando mis lagrimas

-pero que te dijo tu abuelo –me pregunto rose

-que nos han buscado sin parar por todos lados, que sus papas no paran de llorar y de buscarlos –les dije ya más tranquila

-que nuestro padres estás segura –me pregunto jasper

-completamente –les dije

Nos metimos a la cama, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que despertáramos

-¡abran! Bella, rose y jasper ¡sabemos que están aquí!...-dijo la voz de mi abuelo

-mierda que hacemos –pregunte

-ni idea no podemos escapar por la ventana ya que estamos en el tercer piso –dijo jasper los golpes eran más insistentes

-y si no abrimos y hacemos que no estamos –dijo rose

-creo que estamos acorralados, la recepcionista les va a dar la llave –les dije

-¡cómo no abren vamos a entrar!-grito la voz del papa de jasper

-están listos chicos quien abre –pregunte

-yo el castigo va estar bueno –dijo jas se paró y abrió la puerta, frente a nosotros estaban 5 adultos con cara de preocupación, la primera en llegar a mí fue mi abuela que me abrazo de la misma forma los padres de jasper y rose con ellos. Sorprendentemente ninguno de ellos dijo nada nos sacaron del hotel, no sé qué me daba más miedo el hecho de que me fueran a decir algo o que no dijeran nada, ya en el estacionamiento cada familia se separó, mis abuelos siguieron sin decir nada, más pronto de lo que era bueno para mí llegamos a casa.

-sube a dormir bella mañana hablaremos-dijo mi abuela mi abuelo ni siquiera me miraba, subí a mi cuarto y me metí a la cama, dormí tranquilamente pero con los nervios a flor de piel por lo que me esperaba en la mañana de seguro un buen castigo

Más pronto que tarde amaneció, me vestí no podía retrasarlo más, baje haciendo el menor ruido posible. Entre al comedor donde ya me esperaban sentados me senté frente a ellos.

-de sobra sabes que estás castigada, así que dime por qué hiciste algo como esto nos moríamos de preocupación, no pensaste en nosotros –me dijo la abuela molestas, estaba por responder pero el abuelo hablo

-¡… ¡no tu nieta no pensó en nada solo tomo sus cosas y se largó sin importarle nada más!...! –medio grito el abuelo

-yo en verdad lo siento mucho nunca quise herirlos –les dije

-se puede saber por qué te fuiste, no me importa si ellos te convencieron pensé que nos tenías confianza-me dijo severamente la abuela

-es mentira ellos solo vinieron a despedirse, los obligue a llevarme, no sé cómo explicarlo pero ellos son como los hermanos que siempre quise no podía dejarlos solos, además sabía que tarde que temprano volveríamos, pero ellos no me convencieron de nada, perdónenme por favor no quería lastimarlos –les dije a punto de llorar nunca los había visto tan molestos con migo.

-estas castigada, no tienes permiso de salir ni ver la tv por 2 meses –me dijo la abuela.

**JASPER POV **

Cuando llegamos a la casa nos mandaron adormir, despertamos temerosos de lo que estábamos por enfrentar. Después del desayuno nos hicieron sentarnos en el sofá.

-tenemos mucho de qué hablar, nunca había tenido tanto miedo como los últimos 3 días, no sabíamos si estaban bien no creen que era más fácil hablar –nos dijo mi papa

-fue el peor susto de nuestra vida, teníamos pánico de perderlos son lo más importante que tenemos –dijo mi tía

-no parece que seamos lo más importante, se van en cuento pueden, su trabajo siempre su más importante –reclamo rose, pude ver su expresión al escuchar la verdad

-rose tiene razón en estos meses los abuelos de bella han estado más al pendiente que ustedes en muchos años , duele porque están aquí unos meses y sentimos que somos una familia pero cuando menos nos damos cuenta estamos de nuevo solos , estamos hartos de eso –les dije

-sentimos mucho eso ya no queremos hacerlo más, no era porque no los quisiéramos queríamos que estuvieran orgullosos de nosotros creo que cometimos un error pero no más, hace unos días renunciamos solo tenemos que volver en un par de semanas por las cosas que quedaron allá –dijo mi mama

-es tan hablando enserio-pregunte

-claro que si hijos ya no queremos esto, los amamos y nos estamos perdiendo los mejores años de sus vidas –dijo mi papa

-si no queremos que crezcan odiándonos –dijo mi tía

Todos terminamos abrasados, cuando nos separamos hablaron

-pero están castigados por un mes –dijeron sonrientes

-pero…-comenzamos a protestar rose y yo

-pero nada –dijeron tajantes los tres

Rose y yo sonreímos no nos importaba el castigo siempre y cuando los tuviéramos en casa. Solo espero que a ella no le haya ido muy mal con sus abuelos.

**BELLA POV **

Ha pasado una semana desde que me pusieron el castigo, solo veía a rose y jas en la escuela, ellos estaban realmente felices porque sus papas se quedarían un tiempo y luego solo viajarían para recoger sus pertenencias, me alegra por ellos, pero en estos momentos tenía yo un problemita, mi abuelo no me hablaba reya en lo absurdo bueno, al grado de ni pedirme la sal.

-que tienes bella te noto triste –me pregunto mi abuela al entrar a mi cuarto

-abue, él no me va perdonar verdad –le pregunte a punto de llorar –sé que lo que hice estuvo muy mal pero ni siquiera me mira

-no mi amor, por favor no te pongas así –me dijo abrasándome

-esa caso que ya no me quiere –le pregunte en medio de lagrimas

-tu abuelo te quiere –me dijo abrasándome más fuerte.

Y yo ya no podía más con esto me iba enfrentar a mi abuelo, ya eran dos semanas y nada. Era muy tarde, y sabía que mi abuela estaba ya dormida pero él no, entre en su oficina no sin antes tomar valor

**Callie swan **

Mi pobre bella, sentía que el cabezón de mi marido ya no la quería y no era para menos, lleva 2 semanas sin hablarle.

-escúchame bien Marck swan, deja de comportarte como un tonto con tu nieta, si no ella nunca te lo va a perdonar

-no sé de qué me hablas –me dijo

-si, lo sabes –le dije

Y no deje que me replicara me metí a la cama.

**BELLA POV **

-hola, sé que no quieres hablar conmigo lo has demostrado las dos últimas semanas, sé que te hice enojar, solo quiero tregua, la abuela no tiene por qué quedar entre los dos, ella me ve triste y se preocupa, y no quiero provocar más problemas, solo quería decirte eso – le dije estaba a punto de salir cuando hablo

-no tan rápido siéntate –me dijo señalando el sillón que estaba frente a él, ahora estaba más nerviosa que antes-habla por que no estoy entendiendo nada

-enserio abuelo, las últimas dos semanas ni me has mirado, no me hablas, sé que te decepcione, sé que te enojaste por lo que hice, parece que nunca me lo vas a perdonar, sé que ya no me quieres o al menos no como antes-le dije tratando de evitar que las lágrimas salieran a flote, pero las malditas eran traicioneras, algo cambio en la mirada de mi abuelo.

-es verdad que he estado muy molesto contigo, es verdad que no te he mirado ni hablado –me dijo, esas palabras eran como un golpe bajo, mis lágrimas descendían rápidamente, escondí mi cara en el sillón, hasta que sentí sus brazos jalándome, abrazándome

-mírame –me pidió, y así lo hice –escúchame bien, nunca he dejado de amarte, nunca podría hacerlo, realmente me siento haberte hecho creer eso, lo que hiciste estuvo mal, y no sabes lo que fueron esos 3 días para tu abuela y para mí era como un muy mal recuerdo, revivimos lo que paso con tu papa y no se creó que más que molesto estaba dolido, cuando tu papa se fue lo único que nos hiso seguir eres tú , y si te perdemos lo perdemos todo –me dijo

-yo lo siento mucho abuelo yo los amo, jamás volveré hacer algo así –le dije

-te creo y realmente lo espero, no entiendo aun por qué –me dijo

-abuelo, no se la verdad no podía dejarlos solos, son como los hermanos que siempre quise, además ellos no querían que fuera yo insistí, sabía que era una locura pero también sabía que nos encontrarían –le dije ya que era verdad

-creo que lo entiendo pero no vuelvas a hacer eso –me dijo sonriendo

-prometido –le dije

Por fin me había reconciliado con mi abuelo.

**NARRADOR POV **

_La familia whitlock –hale, recuperaron esa unión familiar que tanto les faltaba, los 5 eran felices, se hicieron muy amigos de los abuelos de bella, en esos largos 6 meses compartieron y rieron, le dieron todo el tiempo a sus hijos. _

_Finalmente se tuvieron que despedir de sus hijos para ir por sus cosas y así nunca irse, pero hay un dicho "cuéntale a dios tus planes y se reirá ", rose y jasper se despidieron felices de saber que sus padres los amaban más que nada en el mundo, que pronto no se separarían. _

_Nadie contaba con que esa misma mañana un hombre que estaba más que borracho, tomaría su camión de carga para llevarlo a su trabajo. _

_Ellos no pudieron hacer nada el camión se estrelló contra ellos , la primera en irse fue Marisa hale , su ultimo pensamiento fue su hija y en cuanto la amaba y la falta que le haría, le siguió Héctor whitlock , que pensó en su hijo y su esposa en cuanto los amaba, por último se fue Mackenzie whitlock con la mano entrelazada con el amor de su vida , pensó en su hijo y sobrina en lo mucho que les dolería esto , en lo mucho que sentía no haber podido cumplir su promesa, pero tranquila sabiendo que estarían protegidos. _

_Aquella mañana cambiaría la vida de rose y de jasper para siempre, esa mañana perdieron a su familia. _

_Pero no eran los únicos, bella también había perdido algo muy importante ese día pero pasarían muchos años para que ella lo supiera, cuanto había perdido ese día._

_Cuando Marck swan recibió la llamada no lo podía creer, si apenas unas horas antes ellos se despidieron y les encargaron a los niños. Le conto a su esposa lo que había pasado, ella estaba igual de sorprendida, ambos no sabían cómo decirles a rose y jasper._

_Mando llamar a los tres, los hicieron sentar en la sala, bella sabía que algo andaba muy pero muy mal, tomo la mano de jasper y la de rose. _

_Con dificultad hablo Marck_

_-chicos esta mañana hubo un accidente en la carretera, yo lo siento mucho sus padres no sobrevivieron-dijo muy lentamente _

_Tanto rose como jasper se quedaron estáticos ninguno lograba asimilarlo, bella por su parte estaba igual de sorprendida no soltó la mano de los chicos la tomo más fuerte. _

_La primera en reaccionar fue rose negando y repetía que no entre sollozos, callie la tomo en brazos intentando tranquilizarla, jasper por su parte solo derramaba lagrimas sin parar pero no emitía sonido alguno. _

_-tanto callie como yo nos vamos a encargar de todo_

_-si Marck tiene razón, dejen que nosotros cargamos con todo ustedes saquen todo su dolor. _

_Rose de tanto llorar se quedó dormida en brazos de callie swan, jasper salió corriendo hacia el cuarto donde se quedaba, el sufría pero tenía mil preocupaciones, él sabía que no tenían más familia estaban solos en el mundo, no quería que los separaran. _

_Bella intento seguir a jasper pero su abuelo le dijo que le diera unos minutos, para ella era muy difícil entender que había pasado todo cambio en un instante. El dolor que vio en los ojos de rose era inmenso. _

_Con este terrible suceso la unión que tenían crecería más de lo que ellos imaginan un lazo más allá de la sangre, el cual se haría más fuerte con el paso de los años, con cada problemas y suceso terrible que enfrentaran esa unión se haría más grande , irrompible pero para eso faltaban no tantos años. _

**BELLA POV **

-como estas bells –me pregunto el abuelo después de que subieran a rose a mi cuarto.

-no lo entiendo abuelo por qué la gente buena muere, porque le quita a personas que son buenas ellos no merecían perder a sus padres-le dije

-bueno para eso no hay respuesta mi niña, a muerte es parte de la vida, es un golpe fuerte lo han perdido todo –me dijo

- no todo abuelo tienes que prometerme que no dejaras que se los lleven lejos, sé que no tienen más familia, por favor abuelo no dejes que les pase eso –le rogué

-no pensaba dejar que eso pasara te lo juro bella, nadie se los va llevar –me aseguro mi abuelo, pasaron las horas en las cuales mis abuelos no pararon de hacer llamadas, yo no pude más y subí a ver. Estaba sentado en su cama viendo a la nada, no noto mi presencia me senté junto a él, solo reacciono hasta que tome su mano.

-lo siento mucho jas –le dije muy bajo – como estas sé que es tonta la pregunta

-estoy bien me preocupa rose, me preocupa que nos separen no tenemos a nadie –pero yo puse verlo en su mirada él no estaba bien

-hola –dijo rose con la voz ronca después de tanto llorar, jasper se paró y la abrazo, cuando la soltó yo la abrace

-lo siento mucho rose –le susurre los tres nos sentamos en la cama

-jas que vamos a hacer no tenemos a nadie, y si nos separan –le pregunto

-no voy a dejar que pase eso primero huimos antes de que alguien nos separe-le dijo jas

-no se van a ir a ningún lado, y no están solos me tienen a mí y a mis abuelos, mi abuelo me juro que no va dejar que se vallan de aquí, dejen de preocuparse por favor ellos se van a encargar de todo –le dije sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que no querían derramar.

Esa noche en el velorio y al día siguiente en el entierro no me separe de ellos, después de mucho intentar que me fuera a la casa por parte de mis abuelo y después de negarme tanto me dejaron.

Un par de días pasaron y ninguno estaba bien, yo lo sabía rose se hacia la fuerte por jasper y el igual.

-jas como estas –le pregunte cuando estaba en su cuarto ya oficialmente, mi abuelo lucho por su custodia y dado que era buen abogado y que ellos querían quedarse le dieron la custodia.

-bien estoy bien –me dijo pero yo no le creía, como pude tome su rostro en mis manos

-no lo estás jas, puedo verlo, deja de negarlo deja de hacerte el fuerte por favor no sabes lo que me duele verlos así sabes que puedes confiar en mi saca todo lo que tienes guardado –le dije lo abrase sentí como se cayeron todas sus paredes, el me abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a llorar. No se cuento estuvimos a sí, yo solo lo trataba de consolar, paulatinamente se fue calmando.

-los extraño bella mucho, siento un dolor en mi pecho que no sé cómo explicar, me quita el aire-me dijo

-no sé qué decirte jas es normal que los extrañes, lo único que sé es que no están solos –le dije

-lo sé y estoy agradecido por eso –me dijo

-no tienes que estarlo, solo queremos que estén bien –le dije

Platicamos un largo rato

-creo que tienes que liberar a rose, está igual que tu jas, intenta ser fuerte –le dije

-tenemos que, vamos –me dijo

-hola –saludamos ambos al entrar al cuarto de rose

-hola –saludo nos sentamos con ella en la cama de tal forma que rose quedo en medio y jas y yo a su lado

-rose no estás bien –comenzó jas, pero ella comenzó a negar-sabes por qué lo sé por qué yo tampoco lo estoy

-rose te voy a decir lo que le dije a jasper, me duele mucho verlos así y yo note que ninguno está bien rose y no están solos nos tienen a nosotros –le dije, ella soltó una risita para intentar ocultar las lágrimas, jasper conociéndola también solo la abrazo y ella se soltó llorando, jasper no pudo contenerse y le paso lo mismo , los vi por unos minutos pero verlos tan afectados me hiso llorar a mí también , como pude los abrace ambos , después de varios minutos los tres logramos calmarnos.

Jasper limpio mis lágrimas y las de rose

-Hey vamos a estar bien me escuchan –dijo jas las dos asentimos.

Han pasado varios meses rose y jas están mejor cada día mejor

Mañana es mi cumpleaños número 15.

Estábamos almorzando en lo que la abuela arreglaba el jardín, cuando sonó el timbre.

-yo voy –dijo jasper -bella hay una mujer en la puerta que dice ser tu tía-me grito jas, yo no pude saltar más rápido de mi silla. Ahí estaba con sus maletas junto a ella extendió los brazos cuando me vio yo corrí a abrazarla

-¡tía Kerry!... –grite me dio un fuerte abrazo

-bells pero déjame verte –me dijo alejándose para mirarme bien-eres toda una mujercita estas preciosa niña –me dijo yo me sonroje, tía Kerry, es alta, bueno no tanto como mi abuelo mide 1:70 es delgada con algunas curvas, tienes los ojos grises igual que mi abuelo, su cabello es color chocolate un poco más claro que el mío y lo tiene corto a la altura de la barbilla.

-chicos sé que no le había contado pero ella es la tía Kerry –les dije a jas y rose

-ho ustedes deben ser rose y jasper callie me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, pero no muerdo chicos yo soy su tía Kerry, jas y rose la saludaron.

-ya sabía yo, solo tu podías armar este alboroto, Kerry por que no dijiste que venias, habríamos ido por ti-le dijo la abuela saludándola

-ya sabes que me gusta dar sorpresas cal-dijo

-chicos creo que ya se presentaron por que no pasamos al comedor y ustedes suben a cambiarse el uniforme-nos dijo la abuela

-nunca nos habías dicho de ella –me dijeron

-lose han pasado muchas cosas –le dije ellos asintieron

-pero es muy joven para ser hermana del abuelo –dijo rose si desde hace unos meses les decían abuelo y abuela

-si lo que pasa es que la bisabuela la tuvo a los 42 años , es 10 años más grande que nosotros , de hecho casi nunca se pierde un cumpleaños mío , ella cumple un día después que yo –les dije

-se ve que es algo divertida –dijo jas

-sí que lo es, les va caer de maravilla, ella es la única familia que tenemos, la abuela no tiene.-les dije, ellos sonrieron

Después de cambiarnos bajamos, la abuela hablaba por teléfono mientras tía Kerry comía.

-chicos que bueno que ya bajaron a si no la dejo, sola tengo que ir a la florería –nos dijo nosotros asentimos, nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno –cuiden a la tía Kerry por favor-nos pidió riendo

-Hey te escuche-protesto tía Kerry

-bueno que me cuentan –nos pregunto

-no mucho en realidad sorprendido de conocerte –dijo jasper

- yo estoy encantada –dijo tía Kerry

-y a que te dedicas –le pregunto rose

-soy fotógrafa-dijo ella sonriente

-pero cuéntenme que tienen planeado para mañana –pregunto

-no lo sé supongo que lo de todos los años cena en casa y pastel –le dije ella se quedó pensativa pero no dijo nada

-el abuelo se va a sorprender cuando te vea –le dije

-si yo creo que si tenía mucho tiempo que no venía-dijo

-donde estuviste esta vez –le pregunte

-Grecia y después Francia –dijo, hablando de eso les tengo unos regalitos pero más tarde se los doy cuando estén todos aquí

Pasamos un buen rato platicando los 4 jas y rose la bombardearon con preguntas, que ella respondió felizmente. Escuchamos como la puerta se abrió, solo podía ser el abuelo. Tía Kerry se quedó en la cocina para darle una sorpresa, jas, rose y yo fuimos a saludarlo, después de que cada uno lo saludáramos.

-están muy raros, que esconden-pregunto entrecerrando los ojos, nosotros solo negamos. Entro con nosotros, a la cocina, y la tía Kerry solo se aventó a sus brazos sorprendiéndolo, por unos segundos el abuelo no entendía que pasaba, pero cuando lo hiso la abrazo fuerte.

-Kerry mírate esta hermosa por que no dijiste que vendrías –le pregunto el abuelo

-quería darles una sorpresa-le dijo ella sonriendo

-siempre lo haces y cuánto tiempo estarás aquí –le pregunto el abuelo

-un par de días solamente tengo que volver a Londres –le dijo

-bien pero sabes que aquí hay trabajo –le dijo el abuelo

-tal vez algún día me convenza y me venga a vivir aquí –le dijo sonriendo

Cenamos tranquilamente los 6.

Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando la voz de mi adorada tía, nótese el sarcasmo.

-vamos despierta, que se hace tarde –me apresuro

-adonde-le pregunte

-s tu cumpleaños, vamos a ir al parque de diversiones –me dijo

Me arregle, cuando baje rose y jas ya estaban listos.

Nos subió al auto

-el abuelo sabes –le pregunte

-claro que si niña, no podemos dejar pasar tu cumpleaños así como así.

Por esto es por lo que amo tanto a mi tía, el día fue genial, tenía mucho que no reía tanto y rose y jas también se divirtieron. En la noche ya en casa comimos pastel fue uno de los mejores cumpleaños de mi vida

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Espero les guste ,esto va para largo. El próximo cap empesara la historia de amor , espero me dejen un rewiev por fissss siiii saben que los amo porfaaaa

Quiero agradecer a marieisahale

Fabiola : muchas gracias , y gracias por leer espero te guste este cap

También a mis lectoraas anónimas milgracias por leer

**Un rewiev sii'?**

Nos leemos pronto los quiere by cinti 3


End file.
